matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
Crafting, the act of making useful things out of raw materials is actually known as Coding within the Matrix. The abilities needed to craft things can be found on the Programmer branch of the Coder subtree. Basics The stuff of which crafted dreams are made consist of the following: :; Codebits :: Codebits are the raw material out of which everything is formed. There are eight types of codebits: bit 1, bit 2, ... bit 8. :; Fragments :: Fragments are made up of codebits: the common and uncommon ones (green and blue) can be made automatically from codebits as needed; the rare (red) ones are too complex for you to form and you must find any you need in the Matrix. :; Code :: Code is the full set of instructions needed to instantiate the item or ability in the Matrix. Item code can be compiled into "physical" objects All of these elements may be uploaded to your hovercraft and remain in storage there until needed. You can move them to your inventory to bring them back into the matrix Activities Writing Code Using the Write Code ability and a Code Analyzer Tool, you can code abilities and items from code bits and fragments. Some items and abilities require special red fragments, which are sometimes dropped by gang leaders, their henchmen, and other high importance enemies. You select the item or ability to be coded from the pull-down menu; verify that you have all the needed ingredients; and click on Write Code to attempt to code it. For abilities, the coded ability is ready for use; however, for items, you code a template which can be used to compile one or more copies of the actual item. Decompiling Items Using the Decompile Items ability and an Item Decompiler tool, you can learn how to make it anew or recover some of the code bits used to make an item. You select the item to decompile in your inventory and then click on the Item Decompiler to do the decompile. You can have two * If you don't know how to make an item, you will learn how the first time you successfully. * If you already know the item, you will recover a small number of code bits from the item, selected at random from all the code bits making it. As a crafter, you want to cultivate the habit of decompling anything you don't want to use (and even those when you are done with them); decompiling an item is the only way to learn to replicate it. If your are in need of code bits, there are several keep in mind: * the Class and Function fragments are available from Fragment Vendors. * there are many low cost items that can be purchased from vendors and decompiled just for the bits; these include: ** Royer Mk II pistols (Weapon Vendor) are a good source of bit 1s. ** Lab Worker Disguises (Item Vendor) are a good source of bit 5s and bit 6s. ** Data Node Locator Handhelds (Item Vendor) are a good source of bit 7s. Dissever's Guide to Decompiling! Intro Ok, as you know, there are a lot of items in the Matrix. They are pieces of code, subroutines of your RSI program, if you like. Because they are code, most items can be decompiled to learn their code structure. Once you know the code structure of an item, you can use code bits to generate a template of your item, which can then be compiled into a fresh item that you can equip. Got that? Very Happy Beware! Now, items have levels, just like players and NPCs. When you hover over an item in your inventory, its name will show up in a colour. These colours correspond to the level of the item, where: Grey = 3 levels lower or less Green = 2 levels lower than you Blue = 1 level lower Yellow = your level Orange = 1 level higher Red = 2 levels higher Purple = 3 levels higher or more Now listen up! Your decompile ability has a level. You need to be careful when decompiling items that are higher levels than you. YOU MIGHT FAIL! If an item is Orange, you can probably successfully decompile it at a signal booster. A signal booster boosts your decompile and code writing skills by 10%. You can check the status screen (P) for your new decompile level at a booster. How do I decompile stuff? Ok, you've got all that, so how do you decompile things? Well you need two things: * the decompile ability, find it in the programmer branch of the Coder tree * an item decompiler, which can be purchased from item vendors in Richland, but I can make them no problem so just ask Once you've got that, put the decompiler on a hotbar slot, and then select the item you wish to decompile. Press the decompiler on the hotbar, and hopefully you will successfully decompile the item. This will get you XP and you will learn the code structure. You'll now find this code in your Code Analyzer under the appropriate section. Compiling Items When you code an item (clothing , tactic booster , weapon) you have only created compilable code and not a useable item. To use these items first use a hardline or signal booster to upload the code. 1. Open your inventory and move your code compiler tool to an open hotbar slot. 2. Click on the code compiler to bring up a menu of uploaded items waiting to be compiled. 3. Click on an item and "attempt" to compile it. 4. If sucessfull the item will be placed in your inventory. please note that if your compile level (controled by your compile items ability) is not equal or greater than the level of the item in question , you will have great dificulty compiling the item. To increase the chance of compiling the item stand by a signal booster. (This grants a +5 bonus to all coding stats) 21:53, 23 May 2006 (UTC)~~Phaydren21:53, 23 May 2006 (UTC)~~ Decrypting Items In the current version of the game this feature has not yet been implemented and as such there is no descriptive text or any use for the ability apart from the nead to level it up to progress down the tree. 21:55, 23 May 2006 (UTC)~~Phaydren21:55, 23 May 2006 (UTC)~~ Signal Boosters In the world of coding the signal booster is your best friend not only does it it provide uploading and market browsing capabilities but also gives all of your equiped coding abilities a +5 Bonus The only downside is that it does not allow you to equpip / unequip abilities and has a 4-5 second upload timer for uploading codebits and compiled code. A signal booster is best described as a large satalite dish with glowing green rings emanating from its tip, although it may also be seen as a smaller laptop with a portable satellite dish Phaydren